


Catch Me If You Can

by InfernumEquinomin



Category: Blaseball (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM Scene, Blood, Charm/Magical Influence, F/F, Kink Negotiation, Large Insertion, Multiple Orgasms, Ren Hunter's Enormous Cock, Role Reversal, Swordplay, primal hunting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:01:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29484885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfernumEquinomin/pseuds/InfernumEquinomin
Summary: Sometimes, a Knight likes to lose a hunt. Especially when losing means they still get to win.
Relationships: Percival Wheeler/Ren Hunter
Kudos: 1





	Catch Me If You Can

Percival Wheeler was running through the woods in Charleston, leaping over debris, ducking branches, thorns occasionally catching their pants, their shirt. Occasionally her sword lifted to swipe through the underbrush too thick to otherwise get though, but mostly she focused on running. Her heart beat in her ears, breath screaming in and out of her so fast she never quite felt like they had fully caught a breath. It felt so loud, every process of her body, her clumsy fumbling through the underbrush, so loud in the woods it had to be impossible to not know exactly where she was.

Percival skid to a stop in a clearing of trees, eyes scanning around frantic and not seeing another presence, before looking for her next exit point. Staying in the open was bad, crossing the clearing would leave her vulnerable, she'd be better off ducking left or right but she couldn't remember which way was back to town, her frantic heartbeat and her tight chest too distracting to orient herself right off. They just wanted to rest, stop running, she was exhausted and confused and just wanted to catch her breath a moment.

Then a hand wrapped around her arm and lifted her off the ground.

\--

Ren Hunter lounged naked under a big elm and picked at her teeth. The sun shaded through the trees and settled dappled against her tan skin, shimmering in the light, and warmed her, drying her from her morning plunge to grab what fish ended up being her lunch. 

"A chase?" She asked, mulling it over and looking over at the knight beside her, leaning casually against the tree with her, sword scabbarded and set aside but well within reach. It rarely ever left her reach, Ren had seen it do so maybe three times in knowing the knight.

"A hunt." Percival suggested, giving her a big grin, eyes sparkling. Ren loved that look, the one that made it seem like Percival wanted a fight. A brawl. Ren never was one to turn down putting her hands all over Percival.

"Well, I do love a brawl." Ren grinned and Percival laughed full bodied and boisterous.

"Well, I have a few ideas for it if you want."

\--

Percival kicked out and Ren lifted her up, a foot or so off the ground, grinning.

"Looks like I caught the little rabbit." Ren purred and squeezed Percy's arm, the sword dropping from their hand with a growl.

"That's where you're mistaken. I am not mere prey." Percy growled out and her free hand struck out, gripping Ren's shirt and hauling forward enough to get a solid kick into Ren's gut. Ren grunted and dropped her, Percival whipping around and scrambling to grab her sword off the ground. An immense hand slammed into the back of Percival's head and smashed her forward face first into the ground, pine needles stabbing into her face, dirt mixing in her mouth with blood as she split her lip.

"Feisty aren't you!" Ren laughed brightly and another hand settled on Percival's pauldron, gripping it tight and pulling it away crumpled like a tin can. Percival growled and writhed against the ground, hand reaching for where she had seen her sword, fingertips glancing off the end a second before not even making contact. A heavy weight settled on her back and Percival crumpled to her stomach, snarling.

"Remove yourself beast!" She yelled and Ren chuckled.

"No, I don't think I will." Ren said and one hand gripped both of Percival's arms, wrenching them above their head.

"Then devour me and be done with it. The satisfaction of eating me is all the satisfaction you're going to get!" Percival called back and a deep heavy laugh vibrated through her whole body, Ren pressed hard and huge above her.

"Oh I somehow doubt that rabbit." Ren said, deep voice thrumming through Percival's bones, and Percival felt her body still a moment as she realized what was so hard and hot against her lower back.

\--

"You want to lose? You never want to lose!" Ren said surprised and Percival threw her head back, hands on her hips.

"It isn't a loss if I throw the fight!" Percival declared with a grin and Ren crossed her arms.

"Well that doesn't seem like much fun for me if you're just gonna give up." She said, eyebrow raised and Percival flipped her ponytail over one shoulder.

"Oh trust me, my plan is to be on top by the end of it." Percival grinned and Ren raised an eyebrow.

"Oh if you think you  _ can _ my little knight." Ren chuckled darkly and Percival licked her lips.

"I think you're going to find me most convincing." Percival declared cockily.

"I can be pretty convincing myself, little knight." Ren grinned and Percival's smirk wavered a second before she snorted and nodded.

"Well fine, but I'll be pulling out all the stops."

\--

Ren's hands went over Percival's back as she loosened pieces of armor and ripped away her cape, the woman beneath her trembling but quiet.

"I thought you were going to convince me." Ren purred softly and then she paused, hearing a soft shuddering sob. "Perc?"

It took a single moment of hesitation before Percival was throwing her off, skidding across the clearing and scooping her sword up, smirking, tears on her face.

"I have my tricks, beast." Percival said and Ren stared a second then laughed, standing herself and circling the knight, sword never wavering from her direction.

"Tricky, definitely tricky little rabbit." Ren said, sliding back into a groove, Percival smirking back and giving her the smallest nod. She was wrecked already, her armor in tatters on the ground, her arming doublet half ripped off, exposing one breast to the damp air. Ren hummed at how pert and pink her nipple looked.

"Are you sure you don't just want to give in?" Ren asked and Percival's sword tip jittered in the air a moment as Ren exuded her aura. The knight was pretty resistant to it, at normal levels, due to spending a good bit of time around the beast of Charleston, but if she tried. If Ren  _ pushed _ .

"Wouldn't you rather just be my little cock sleeve, my pet? A sweet little hunting trophy for me to use whenever I want?" Ren purred, pouring on the charm, stalking a little closer with every circle, and Percival's sword dipped down a bit, about chest high instead of aiming true at her throat. Percival trembled and let out a soft choking noise, and then dropped to her knees. "Oh what a good pet."

Ren stalked closer, watching the sword in case, but it didn't rise, sitting loosely in Percival's hand as they looked up in awe at Ren as she approached.

Ren grinned and lowered a hand, settling it on top of Percival's head and went to lean in to claim a kiss, finally, when she felt a tap at her inner thigh. Her eyes dipped and Percival smirked and tapped the tip of her sword against Ren's cock once more.

"Come much closer and you're going to lose something important." Percival purred and Ren scowled.

"You're in a dangerous position yourself." Ren grumbled and squeezed Percival's head in her hand. It wasn't quite big enough to crush her skull, but Ren could fucking try. Percival hummed.

"Looks like one of us is going to have to yield." Percival said gently and pressed the sword a little firmer against Ren's cock. Ren let out a soft groan and then narrowed her eyes at the other woman.

"And why would I?"

"Before you could crush me I would thrust. We're at a stalemate I believe." Percival said, seeming infinitely unbothered by Ren's grip on her head. Ren growled softly.

"What do I get if I give up?" She asked and Percival let out a soft purr of a sound, her free hand rising to run along Ren's arm.

"I could certainly offer a different kind of thrust." Percival said and Ren shivered. She met Percival's eyes, pink rimmed and brown, and realized.

This little knight was trying to  _ charm  _ her.

"Be specific." Ren said and then went a bit red. That hadn't quite been what she meant to say. The charm was maybe working a bit.

"Well, we have this lovely clearing, I could be persuaded to, in exchange for a truce, ride your beautiful cock right here." Percival said, her voice a sigh against Ren's ears, raspy and slinking in around her and making everything Percival said sound so nice. So close to what she wanted. The sword pressed up against her a bit firmer and Ren shuddered.

"Okay fine. I agree." Ren said and released Percival's head. Percy surged to her feet like a wave, stepping into Ren's space and planting a finger against her chest, knocking her backwards with so little effort Ren was positive any weakness at all had been an act on the part of the knight a moment. Ren scowled and went to reach for her but she danced out of range and the sword sliced through the air, delicate and quick, and Ren found her clothes in shreds around her.

"You think you're real clever huh?" Ren growled and Percival planted the tip of her sword in the soft grass.

"I certainly don't think I'm an idiot." Percival grinned and then Ren had roughly 200 pounds of knight in her lap. Percival's thin hands roamed over her chest, her face, her stomach, twisting in Ren's body hair before laying along her skin and planting a single kiss on her jaw.

"Juniper?" Percival breathed softly in her ear and Ren nodded.

"Mordred." She said back, the word clumsy in her mouth and Percival rose up, claiming her lips in a smooth motion, tongue invading Ren's mouth and exploring to her heart's content. Ren let her play, hands and mouth working, Ren's tongue flooding Percival's mouth a moment before retreating back. Then Ren caged her in. The sword was two feet away. Well out of reach if Ren wrapped her arms around the knight and simply shuffled a little to the left. Percival's eyes went wide and Ren grinned.

"Didn't think you'd tame the beast so easily did you rabbit?" Ren grinned and Percival made a small squeak as she tried to move and found she couldn't.

"To be honest? I did a little bit." Percival answered sheepishly and Ren smirked and snaked one hand down to cup the knight's ass.

"Well, it's much harder to tame a wild animal than that." Ren said and licked up Percival's neck, the woman shuddering and panting small breaths, wriggling against her and maybe trying to escape. Ren closed her mouth around Percival's neck and bit down, gently for her, but enough to bruise, Percival letting out a high strangled moan and gripping her trapped hands in Ren's chest hair.

"Mordred?" Ren purred into Percival's ear and the knight shuddered and nodded.

"Fine. Juniper." She answered and Ren slid her hand into the knight's trousers, cupping her ass and feeling down to her cunt. The knight was tall, taller than a lot of other humans, but that wasn't a comparison to Ren, easily two whole feet taller and a fridge width wider than the knight at the shoulders. She wasn't going to be fragile, but they still felt small to Ren. Ren's fingertips found Percival's cunt and was delighted to find her dripping wet, the woman keening into her shoulder as her fingers pressed against her, sliding slick over her and rubbing brutally at her clit. Percival's teeth clamped onto Ren's collarbone and she continued unbothered, the sharp little sting barely registered above the hazy of lust growing in the woman. Her other hand lowered and Ren ripped Percival's trousers in half, not bothering to remove them completely before going back to pressing against her cunt, sliding her fingers along her and Percival whined and bucked against her, Ren's arms caging her in, keeping her firmly in her lap, and Ren leaned in, smelling deeply in Percival's neck, memorizing her scent so needy and desperate, sweat drenched. Ren slid a finger inside her and Percival was already so so tight around just one, groaning and working down against her hand like an animal in heat, and Ren gripped her hair, meeting their lips once more and fucking her hand faster and faster up into the knight.

Percival cried out into their joined mouths, moaning and screaming out with each deep thrust into their cunt, and pulled back, panting.

"More." Percival breathed and Ren raised an eyebrow at her.

"Bossy." He said and Percival's face flushed a bit but Ren obliged sliding another finger in, Percival hissing and digging her heels into the ground on either side of Ren, trying to get any leverage to move, and Ren kept her in place.

Then Ren wiggled her fingers.

Percival came like a gushing flood, back arching, cunt pulsing and tightening around Ren's hand, flooding over her hand with slick liquid as the woman screamed up into the sky, gibbering out little encouragements and thanks and Ren kept moving inside her. Ren smirked down at her, the woman's face desperate and enraptured, panting and moaning and whining out little instructions for more, slower, gentle, hard, chaining along her orgasm. Then Ren pulled out, wiping her hand on Percival's cunt and the knight's eyes gripped closed hard whining softly.

"Don't stop." Percival panted and Ren gripped her chin to look at her. 

"Wouldn't dream of it pet, but I want you to be a cute little cocksleeve for me and you just made it plenty wet enough for that." Ren grinned and Percival chuckled softly.

"Bring it on beast, I shall not waver." She declared and Ren cackled and gripped both hands on the knight's ass, lifting her up and then pulled her cock free. Lining up. Percival felt it press against her and then looked down.

"Holy shit." Percival breathed and Ren grinned.

"Still sure about not wavering?" Ren asked and pressed gently, parting Percival's lips with her cockhead and Percivallet out a little hiss and then steeled her expression.

"I'm not afraid, do your worst beast." She declared and Ren snorted but continued, slowly pulling Percival down her cock. She fit the head in and Percival panted hard, sweat beading on her as she was stretched. Ren smiled and kissed Percival's forehead, lowering one finger to play with her cunt, and Percival whined, high and raspy, as Ren circled around her cock, sliding slick over Percival's lips, her asshole, her clit, the knight arching and letting out little panting moans as Ren slowly, so so slowly, slid deeper in.

Percival managed to take about half of Ren before she slapped at Ren's arm, panting softly.

"Mor… Mord…" Percival whined out and Ren nodded, not moving any further.

"Too much or just there?" Ren breathed and Percival shuddered, hands gripping hard on Ren's shoulders, winding up to wrap around her neck.

"That's all I can take. No more." Percival whined and Ren nodded, nuzzling against her face.

"You want me to stop or do you want this beast to fuck you until you can't walk?" Ren smirked against Percival's hair and Percy mewled softly.

"I don't want you to leave but I can't move yet." She slurred softly, voice a wreck, and Ren nodded.

"How about this?" Ren asked and then slid her hands up from Percy's ass to wrap around her waist, thumbs massaging at Percy's lower belly and rubbing at her own cock through the knight.

Percival twitched violently and let out a high cry, cum flushing between them and Ren grinned and kept going, stroking over herself through the other woman clinging to her and panting hard between them. She was so tight, so hot around Ren, spasming and throbbing around her cock, and then Percival was moving herself, rocking soft and gentle on top of her, using her grip around Ren's neck as leverage, and Ren moaned softly, moving up into her as well. Percival let out a string of curses and held still a moment, letting Ren just fuck up into her and then shook violently and tapped out.

"Fuck, fuck, I need um, legs…" Percival panted and Ren nodded and surged up, lifting her arms under Percival's legs and stood, holding Percival on her cock and moving to press the knight against a nearby tree. Percival moaned and gripped tight around Ren's neck, clinging for dear life, and then Ren started moving, fucking into her, careful not to move too deeply, the knight letting out string after string of curses but never telling her to stop, shuddering and spasming on her cock, hands vice tight on Ren's hair and Ren leaned in, kissing Percival once, rather chaste, before cumming inside her, feeling heat rush around her cock and spread the knight even more. Percival screamed and came again herself, legs kicking and her head leaned back, face pointed skyward before she relaxed and panted hard, near boneless against Ren. Ren lowered them both to the grass, and slowly pulled out of the knight, her twitching and spasming with each small movement. Ren pulled out with a small pop and cum gushed out of the knight, spilling in the dirt and Percival let out a sharp gasp and shuddered violently, arms wrapping around herself.

"Shh, you okay?" Ren asked softly and pulled the knight against her, Percy still shivering.

"Y-yes. Shit. I'm just too s-sensitive." Percival panted and Ren smiled and nodded, wrapping the other woman tight in her arms.

"All our clothes are ripped up so you'll have to do with me for now." Ren grinned and Percival let out a shuddering laugh

"Duh. I like you. That's f-fine." Percival stammered and Ren nuzzled in, getting as close to Percival as possible, running her hands over Percival's skin to warm her up a bit, and the knight shivered and pressed against her, wiggling and keeping her legs spread, twitching occasionally. Ren grinned and lowered her hand over Percival's belly, sliding her palm down, and then tapped her fingertips gently against Percival's cunt. Percy squirmed and shook her head violently, shuddering all over again and let out a soft, "Nooo."

"No? That isn't your safeword is it?" Ren breathed softly and Percival huffed and shook her head.

"It isn't." She panted and Ren pressed in, cupping Percival's cunt and earning a writhing whine.

"Slutty rabbit, don't tell me you don't want me to if you aren't even going to tell me properly." Ren scolded and rubbed gentle over Percival's cunt, the woman lifting a hand to grip tight in Ren's hair.

"G-gently. It's…" Percival started and broke off in a soft moan when Ren started rubbing circles into her clit.

" _ Sensitive _ , I know." Ren growled low and in a matter of seconds the knight was cumming again, arms wrapped tight around her, face buried in Ren's left tit, and whimpering softly.

Percival pulled back and shook her head.

"Mordred." She panted out and Ren removed her hand, wrapping the knight back up in her arms and slowly let her come back together.

\--

"Then may the best hunter win." Ren grinned and Percival laughed.

"That's the thing, no matter what, I'm pretty sure I'll win." Percival declared and Ren snorted and shook her head.

"You always say that sort of thing." Ren rolled her eyes and Percival leaned in and got up on tiptoes.

"If it's us together then how could I not have the biggest, best prize?" She asked, grinning wide and Ren laughed,

"Cheesy. You're a big smushy idiot." Ren declared and Percival nodded firmly.

"Yeah well, you like me!" They declared and kissed Ren's chin, what she could reach.

"I do." Ren nodded and Percival let go and wandered a bit away, looking over one shoulder.

"Catch me." She said and then took off bolting. 

End.


End file.
